Did you forget?
by NCISHannah
Summary: Ziva gets a job offer, but then her phone rings and she can't even remember that someone once said she could have anew job. But who was it on the phone, and what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Ziva David walked around in the NCIS squadroom. She had always been good in working alone, but this time she just couldn't finish anything she had started. And she did know exactly why…

That morning she had gotten a letter. Director Vance had offered her a job back in Israel. Her first reaction had been an extreme excitement but it soon settled. She hadn't got anyone in Israel anymore. Or of course she had much friends and colleagues, but no family. Now her family was Gibbs' team. Especially Tony. Their relationship had shifted from colleagues to friends and from there to best friends. And Ziva knew she wanted to be even more than that.

Suddenly Ziva heard the phone ringing in her pocket. "NCIS, David" she answered. "This is doctor Ashley Ellis from the Portsmouth hospital." Ziva tried to recognize any signs of any feelings from the doctor's voice, but she couldn't. "Are you still there?" she heard from the phone. "Oh, sorry, yes. What's going on?" she asked. Somewhere deep inside she already knew the answer. "Some of your co-workers have had an accident. Or let's just say they have been injured." Ziva tried to catch her breath. "Which ones of them?" she almost cried. "Have they been shot? Are they…" on the last word her voice broke. "Dead? No, or at least they weren't when I last saw them. Their names are Timothy McGee, Leroy Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo." the doctor said. She tried to sound encouraging, but it didn't work at all. Now the tears ran down Ziva's face. "How bad are the injuries?" she asked quietly. "McGee and Gibbs don't have much injuries, just a few burns here and there. And at the moment they are unconscious. But then this… DiNozzo. He is in critical condition, we aren't sure how bad he's injuries are, but at least I can say the burns look terrifying. A serious head trauma is probable. It was a bomb." Ziva was shocked. She wanted to run in the hospital and save all three with some mysterious super power. Unfortunately she didn't have one. "Thank you for the information doctor Ellis. When can I come and see them?" she said as positive as she then could. "I think you should wait until tomorrow. Then you can see at least McGee and Gibbs, about the third one I'm not so sure." Ziva immediately realized that the doctor meant that Tony might not be alive the next day. "I'll come then. Bye" she said and switched the phone off. Then she collapsed to the floor and started to cry hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning Ziva woke up on the squadroom's floor. She remembered the phone call and ran to her car. She drove as fast as she could, because she desperately wanted to see her team - her family. But as she reached Portsmouth she wasn't anymore sure, if she could meet anyone. But then she decided to be brave and she walked into the building.

At the front desk Ziva introduced herself. "Ziva David. I came to see Timothy McGee, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo" The nurse searched the names on the computer. "Fifth floor, room 521 McGee and Gibbs. Room 522 DiNozzo" Ziva walked to the elevator and pressed the button for fifth floor. The doors opened and she turned to the left. She knocked room 521's door. "Come in" she heard Gibbs' voice saying.

"Hi" she said as she walked in. "Are you okay?" Both men smiled at her. "Yes, we are" McGee said and smiled even more. "Thank God!" Ziva said and burst into tears of joy. "Are you so disappointed, because we weren't dead?" Gibbs laughed. "No, I was just so worried!" Ziva laughed behind the tears. "What happened?" she asked then. "We don't exactly know. There was a bomb in the house we were investigating. We - McGee and I - were in another room when it exploded, but DiNozzo was right next to the bomb. He's condition is now stable, but we can't be sure if he's going to wake up" Gibbs explained. Ziva started looking at the door. "Go and see her Ziva. Everything's okay here" Gibbs said and Ziva walked to the next room.

She sat to the chair next to Tony's bed. She crapped his hand and started silently talking to him. She told Tony about her feelings, about everything she had on her mind. She thought that maybe Tony could hear her voice. Maybe he would suddenly wake up and say that he loved Ziva. She started sobbing a little. Then she felt something; Tony was waking up! He slowly opened his eyes. "You woke up! I was so worried. Are you feeling okay? Should I call the doctor?" she asked. But Tony just looked at her. "Who are you?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony, it's me Ziva. Don't you remember?" Ziva asked with a shade of panic in her voice. "Ziva…" Tony tried to remember. "No, I don't know you. Or have I slept with you?" Ziva looked at Tony and tried to calm down. "Well yes, once, but it was just a mission" she said. "An NCIS mission?" Tony asked. "You remember NCIS?" Ziva said and started feeling a little more positive. "I do. Where are they - my team? Gibbs, probie… Kate?" Ziva looked at Tony and said quietly: "Tony, Kate died a long ago. I came to replace her. You don't really remember, do you?" "Kate is dead?" Tony asked. Ziva just nodded. "Tell me everything" Tony said and Ziva started.

Tony didn't remember anything, but he still listened to Ziva's story. She started visiting him daily and after a week they were good friends. Friends with no common memories. Tony got home on Monday, a week and a day after the accident. Ziva drove him home. "Are you sure you are okay?" she asked and smiled a little. "I'm okay. But you maybe should stay… If my condition gets worse" he said and tried to be serious. Ziva laughed and hit him jokingly. "Your condition has been good for several days now" she said and continued: "But I can stay if you want" "Would you be so nice?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded. "Come in then!" Tony urged.

They didn't do too much. Ziva cooked some food and they ate it while watching James Bond. But as the evening went by, Tony noticed something; He wanted to kiss that Israeli stranger who was laughing on his couch. He went closer on the sly and when the movie ended he took Ziva's face between her hands. He looked into her brown eyes and leaned closer. Their lips combined like they we're mean to kiss each other. But then Ziva separated from the kiss. "Tony, I can't" she said. "You don't remember the bad things I have done. You don't remember that I'm a bad person" now some tears rolled down her face. "I don't care if you're an assassin or a member of Al Qaida. I want to be with you and that's the only thing I care about" Tony said and wiped the tears from Ziva's face. "I want to be with you too, but I just can't. Believe me, this is better for you" Ziva said and got up. "But…" Tony tried to complain but Ziva was already going out. "Remember that this is better for you" she said and ran out crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva ran out of Tony's apartment, but instead of going home by car she ran to the very center of Washington DC. She had the feeling she should get drunk. Get drunk hard. Ziva ran to the first bar she found. "Hey girl! Wanna have some fun?" some man shouted and started laughing so hard he accidentally spilled his beer all around the table. "Fuck!" he yelled. Meanwhile at the counter Ziva had ordered several drinks and was already getting drunk.

Two hours later Ziva was so drunk the porter had to turf her out. She started wandering around the city. Suddenly she realized she was just around the corner from Gibbs' house. She knocked on the door but Gibbs didn't hear it. Then she started yelling: "Come out Gibbs. Don't you dare to sleep. I'll be here yelling the night away if you don't come out!" She heard noise from the cellar and somebody - Gibbs - switched the light on in the entry. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said and shook Ziva by holding her shoulders. "Are you drunk?" he asked. "What does it…" Ziva burped "look like?" "Come in before you wake up the whole neighborhood!" Gibbs urged. Ziva didn't obey, she just stood there stock-still. "I'm your boss and that was the boss' order!" Gibbs said and pulled Ziva in.

He took Ziva to the cellar and told her to sit onto the table. "This is about Tony. Isn't it?" he asked. "May be" she said evasively. "Don't try to evade Ziva! Tell me why the hell are you drunk and what the hell are you doing at my house in the middle of the night!" Gibbs yelled. Ziva started stammering telling Gibbs the whole story. When she talked about the kiss she started crying. "And that is why I'm drunk" she said as she got to the end. Gibbs hugged the crying Israeli beauty. "You're not a bad person Ziva David. You're a good person who has gotten through so many bad things. You have hidden your soul into a shell. You try to look like a bad person so nobody wouldn't try to draw near you. Ziva, get out of that shell!" Gibbs said and stroked Ziva's back. "If you love him you should try how things would work out between you two" Ziva looked amazed at Gibbs. "But what about rule 12?" she asked. "It doesn't count when it's about true love" Gibbs whispered to her ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs drove Ziva to Tony's place. She breathed in and out and tried not to panic. Just a few hours ago she had said that they couldn't be more than friends and now she was about to say that she wanted to try. Tony wouldn't listen to her, she was sure about that. But then she pressed the button of the doorbell.

Tony opened the door. "Tony, I…" Ziva stammered. "I'm sorry about what I said. And I'm here to announce that I want to try how things would work between us. I'm not sure if it's going to work at all, but trying won't make it any worse. I understand if you want to think about the things I said and decide later. I just wanted to get these things off my mind" she said and turned to leave. But Tony crapped her hand from behind and spin her around. "Don't leave" he said. "I don't need to think about anything you said. I want to try" Ziva was surprised. She hadn't expected anything like this at all. "Would you come in?" Tony asked, nearly begged.

And so they went in, sat on the same couch they sat earlier and talked. "So, are we officially together now?" Ziva asked being a little shy. "If you want us to be" Tony smiled. "Well then we are" she said. And then they kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva woke up the next day. She looked around from the strange bed she was lying on. And then she remembered the last night. The drunken adventures around the city, the talk in Gibbs' basement and the kiss. After that she had fallen asleep. But what was she doing in Tony's bed? She had fallen asleep on the couch, she was sure about that. "Good morning princess!" Tony was standing next to the bed. "Did you sleep well?" he asked and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I did…" Ziva said. "But as I remember, I used to sleep on the couch. What am I doing in your bed?" she continued. "I carried you" Tony said and smiled. "You did what?!" Ziva couldn't believe what Tony had just said. "Carried you. You aren't so heavy, you know" Tony laughed. Then Ziva heard her ringtone. Her phone was on the night table. "Be quiet" she said to Tony. "It's Vance"

"David" she answered formerly. "It's director Vance here, Ziva. I wanted to talk about the job offer I gave you. I know you haven't had much time to think about it because of this… tragedy. But what do you say? Will you take it?" Ziva had forgotten the whole thing! But she was sure about what she said next: "I'm sorry, but I can't take the job. I want to be in The USA now." _I want to be with Tony. _"Say my apologies to the Israelis" "I will, but if you change your mind, the offer is still valuable" Vance said and ended the call.

"What was that?" Tony asked. "Nothing" Ziva said. "Just a job back in Israel, but I won't take it. I had already forgotten it" Then the phone rang again. "Hi Gibbs!" she said. "Are you two coming to work at all anymore?" Gibbs said with kind of an angry voice. "We were just about to leave!" Ziva said and pressed the red button on the phone. "Tony, come! Gibbs needs us!" and then they walked out and drove to work.

"Here we are!" Ziva said as they got out of the elevator. Abby, Ducky and Jimmy were all in the squadroom too. "Tony!" Abby yelled and hugged him. "I was so worried!" Then she hugged Ziva too. "Ziva, do you have good or bad news for us?" Gibbs asked. At first she didn't understand the question but then she crapped Tony's hand. "Good news! We - Tony and I - are dating!" she said and smiled. "I always knew it!" said McGee while hugging those too.

Their day was rather quiet. No new cases came up, so Ziva told Tony about cases that had happened in last eight years. "Here's where you sat when I first met you. You had phone sex" Ziva giggled. Tony didn't laugh. He was just quiet. "What? Are you feeling bad?" Ziva asked. "No. I just..." Tony said. "You what?" Ziva asked. "I remember!" Tony said. Then she kissed Ziva. "How could I have forgotten these lips I once kissed on a mission?" "Did you really forget everything?" Ziva asked. "I did" he said. "But now I remember. Thanks to you and your story about phone sex?"


	7. 7 Years Later

Ziva felt the phone ringing in her pocket. Evelyn. _How many times do I have to tell her that if I don't answer on first call, don't call me again! _She ended the call and switched the phone off. She pointed straight forward with her gun. Then she ran, kicked one of the doors open and yelled: "Federal agent, drop your weapons!" Then she arrested the drug dealer. One closed case again. _But why did Evelyn call? _She switched the phone back on and called her. "Where do you keep your cookies? Talia wants one and she won't stop pinching Aria before she gets it" "They're in the closet under the one for bread. We'll be home soon" Ziva said and ended the call. She got out of the building and looked for Tony. "Let's go home." she said and they left.

"We're home!" Fast steps. Two four years old beautiful girls ran to the entry. "Mum! Dad!" An older girl came behind them. "You can pay me next time" and she left. "Okay girls, time to go to bed!" Ziva said and lifted the smaller one of the girls - Aria - to her lap. She was sure Tony did the same to Talia. Ziva couldn't have given the girls the exactly same names as her siblings had, it would have been too painful. And her children were both girls, so giving the name Ari wasn't even possible. And so they got their names - Talia and Aria. "Good night sweeties!" she said. No answer. Both of them had already fallen asleep. Then she and Tony kissed. "We must have the most beautiful twins in the world"

-THE END-


End file.
